a small piece of me
by abbydog26
Summary: it all started with a ripped photo of Jaspers mother, but will it turn up some old family roots? what if Jasper's sister is Bella's many great grandmother. Now Jasper has the decendants he always wanted and a piece of his sister that he thought he lost


**Chapter 1**

**The Ripped Woman**

_The red eyes look through the bushes to me. My heart beat faster as I stepped back from the creature. "Don't worry, I don't bite" say the thing, the voice of a woman as she showed her teeth. She took a step forward, revealing her fire red hair, falling down in spirals around her feline like face. I took another step back, but she was instantly in front of me, sharp fangs smiling down at me. "Bella, Bella, Bella you should know you can't run from me." Victoria slowly placed her hand on my neck, brushing my dark hair away. "It was only a matter of time. My pray never escapes me my dear." _

I woke with a start, my breathing coming fast and my heart beating faster. Just a dream, just a dream I said to myself, hugging my pillow, wishing it was my vampire.

The door open suddenly and I let out I squeak, the dream still in my mind. "Bella." Then Esme was at my side, her hand cupping my check. "It's just me dear. Did you have a nightmare? I could hear you breathing quicken."

Stupid vampire hearing. "Ya, I'm fine Esme. But yes, I had a bad dream, but I'm ok now."

"Do you want to talk about it? Or stay up for a little bit to get the dream out of your mind?"

I knew that if I told her about Victoria that it would just make her worried about me. "No, I'm ok. I'm going to try to go back to sleep again."

Esme remover her hand from my check and started tucking me in like a little child, "ok, goodnight sweetheart. And if you need anything just call."

"Night," I whispered as she closed the door.

I try to relax but sleep wouldn't come to me. I tossed and turned until I decided to find Jasper and ask him to help me sleep. I got up from the bed, trying to pull the shorts Alice forced me in before Edward and she left lower to hide more of my thigh. Then I walked out of the room and into Alice's, hoping Jasper was in there.

"Jasper," I whisper, knowing that he would hear me.

"'I'm in the study Bella." I walked to the door on the left side of the room, the other door being the pixies closet. Jasper was sitting in an old wooden desk, looking at something that looked like old paper.

"What's that?" I asked. He looked up and become me closer. Nearing the desk, I could now see that it was an old black and white photo. He put it down on the table top so I could see it easily. It was a photo of a woman in an old time dress. The picture was ripped, so you could only see part of her dress and the right side of her face. The photo was badly stained and anyone could tell it was folded many times. I stared at it silently. I knew that woman from anywhere.

"It is a photo of my Mother. My sister and I got into an argument after she died and the paper ripped." He said, letting her southern draw show. "I kept it during the war and ever since then. Bella are you ok. You look pale."

"I'm always pale, but that's not the point. We have to get to my house, now!" I said running out of the door, Jasper right behind me.

"Bella, why do you want to go to your house? Cant this wait til morning?"

"Jasper, you'll be glad we went when we get there. And bring the picture, we will need it." I said, running down the stairs. Somehow, I managed to get to the bottom without falling.

"Where are you going? Bella you should be in bed." Esme said, standing in the kitchen.

I turned to Jasper, hoping he could feel my desperation. "Jasper, there is something I need to show you and it's at my house. Don't ask and just trust me, please. And Esme, I know I won't be able to get back to sleep before doing this. This is something Jasper and I have to do right now."

"Bella, I am very confused."

"Esme, don't you trust me?" why can't she just let me go?

"Yes dear but…"

"Then if you trust me you'll let us go. I promise we will be back soon."

Then Esme looked to her son. "Will you be ok with this? I mean I trust you, but I can come with you if you think you might need me."

"Mom, we will be fine and this seems very important to Bella." Esme smiled, loving whenever one of her adopted children called her mom.

Then Esme became sterner. "Keep her safe Jasper." He nodded and then led me into the garage.

The Mercedes , the jeep, and the Porsche were gone. Jasper walked over the shelves and picked up a helmet. "You might want to pull back your hair," he said as he walked over to me.

"We're taking you bike?" Edward wouldn't like that.

He smiled thinly. "Edward took the keys to his Volvo because last time he left them Emmett took if for a joy ride and scratched it. And I'm not allowed to use Rose's BMW since I took it mudding about 11 years ago." He laughed. Jasper should laugh more, seeing as he had such a nice laugh. "She still hasn't got over it. But it did take her an hour, with vampire speed, to get all the dry mud off. So we have to use my bike. That's ok with you right?"

I grabbed the helmet out of his hand, "Are you kidding me, I've secretly wanted to ride this think since Edward showed me it, but I know he wouldn't want me to." Then I laughed, "Let's hope Alice is distracted because if Edward sees me on a motorbike, well you know Edward." We both laughed at my comment.

After I had the helmet on Jasper helped me on the bike and we pulled out of the garage. He turned his head and asked if I was ready and I nodded. "Hold on," then you launched onto the road. We were going faster than I ever when on my bike with Jacob. Everything but Jasper's back was a blur to my eyes. It was similar to running with Edward but this felt more wild, freer. I missed this feeling of danger, but stilling knowing that at the same time, I was safe. Something about a motor roaring beneath you and the wind in your hair that set me free.

Too soon the bike slowed until we pulled in front of my house. Jasper helped me off and undid the buckle from under my chin. "So Bella, are you going to tell me why we came here tonight," he said, once again letting his southern draw show.

I started walking to the door. "When we get to Charlie's room you'll find out."

"What does Charlie have to do with this," he said holding the door open for me after I unlocked it.

I didn't answer him as I walked towards the stairs, flicking on lights on my way. I went slowly up the steps, trying not to trip, with Jasper on my heels. I opened my door and turned on the lights. I took two steps then kneeled down by the loose floor board. Ever since Edward told me about the space under my floor, I've been hiding thing in there. I moved the board to the side and looked down into the dark. The CD that Edward gave me was in the cubby and so was my scrape book. But I didn't pay them any mind as I pick up a small, wooden box. The box was small, fitting in the palm of my hand, and was painted blue with a yellow B on the lid. During one of my mom's phases she made me come to a mother daughter arts and craft class. I made this little box on one of those days.

By this time, Jasper was also on a knee, looking at the box. I opened it and pick up the brass key that was nestled inside in between my thumb and index finger.

"Come on," I said, and then quickly walked to Charlie's room. The room was painted a forest green, with a queen bed at the other side of the door. At the end of a bed was an old trunk. It was made out of a dark wood with black leather around the sides and covering the edges. On the front of the crest was a brass key hole.

Taking a deep breath, praying that it was still in there, I went to the crest. I sat down in front of the trunk and Jasper took his place to my right. I slide the brass key into the lock, hearing the click of the tumblers and opened the lid.

Inside was the whole of the Swan family history. Many old papers where piled in the corner of the chest next to a yellowed with age, lace wedding dress. Charlie unfolded it once to show me when I was 7 but told me not to unfold it again because he didn't want it to be ruined. Many other old and dusty items lay inside, but I ignored them, searching for a red leather book. Finally finding it, I gently lifted it out of the trunk and placed it on my lap.

"Duril?" he asked, looking at the cover of the book. In gold script was the name Duril. I opened the book to the first page. Inside someone replaced the binding with 3 rings, like a binder. The pages were plastic holder, so pictures could be slipped inside. I flipped through the pages, newspaper articles, birth certificates, and photos, looking for one in particular.

I stopped the page before the one I wanted. "Jasper, can I see your mother's photo?"

He handed it to me with great care. Then I flipped the page and heard Jasper take in a quick breath. The old black and white photo in the book was the left side of a ladies face and part of the background and her dress. The picture was in pristine condition, the only problem was it was ripped. I lightly placed Jaspers piece next to mine, the photo becoming whole again and the woman regaining her true beauty once more.

"Bella…" Jasper seemed lost for words.

"Charlie told me she is my, some big number, great grandmother. He told me Emily Whitlock had two children, one was named Sara. My dad didn't know the other kids name, but I guess now I do." I said looking at him. When Charlie told me the story as a kid, I always wondered who the missing child was, but I never thought I would be able to meet him. "Sara married a man named Trevor Duril. The Duril family want on for about 4 or 5 generations when Millie Duril married Charlie's Grandfather, my Great- Grandfather." I paused to catch my breath. "I guess that means you my some odd number great- uncle."

I looked at Jasper and he looked at me. Then I was developed into a strong hug, filled with so much emotion. Jasper softly repeated my name in a whisper in my ear. He then put a hand on either side of my face and looked into my eyes. "Thank you Bella. This is beyond my wildest dreams and I will never be able to repay you for this. And Bella, you're my family, both because of my brother and through blood, and I will always protect you and keep you safe, always."

**I read a story similar to this and I liked the idea. But I wanted to change it. I hope you like the idea for the story. And…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
